Emotionally Retarded
by Rei Monosashi
Summary: Gaara's in Highschool and had a few woes, Neji, a sexy smart student, has been in Gaara's classes for all the time he has been in Konoha, Gaara's known he likes boys for a while, so when Neji throws a party, how will Gaara cope? NEJIGAA
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First chapter of Emotionally Retarded, my dear sister believes it is skippy. I agree, but that's how High School fics are if you suck at writing. I do believe I have better stories out there, but this is a spur of the moment thing. I wanted to see how well I could write a story with Gaara as the main character. There really is no plot; I make this shit up as I go -_-… Gomen gomen!**

It was late, he knew that, but still, something had kept him staring out his window into the dark sky. The sun was about to rise. He knew this because it was so black outside, and the darkest part of the night, was before the sun rose. Just like, before he moved to Konoha he was alone and inside the darkness. Then Uzumaki Naruto had reached out to him and became his friend some three years ago.

Now he, Gaara, was in his first year in Konoha High. A nice school with terrible students, he didn't mean grades, well some of them weren't doing to well, but, he meant they could all do with a personality change. Now, he wasn't one to complain, but the number of bitches there was very high.

"Gaara, time to get up!" The red head heard his sister call.

He pounded lightly on his floor. A sign to Temari her brother would be down stairs soon.

"Hurry up, Naruto's here!" This early? That was odd, Naruto usually waited at his house for Gaara to pick him up. The red haired boy stood up from his spot, he hadn't realized the sun was already towards the center of the sky, he looked to his clock and saw that is was 6:35. He walked into his bathroom shedding his nightclothes and dumping them on the floor. He stood in front of the mirror in his boxers. He found it hard not to laugh at himself. He was short, scrawny, and certainly not, in his opinion, "sexy". He wondered why Temari asked him to deal the "Dirty Details" as she put it, of his school life.

All he did was go to class, eat lunch, read during lunch, and go home… With the occasional fight, but hey, no one was perfect, right? He didn't bother to brush his hair, it looked fine. It was not as spiky as Naruto's, but it was red, attention grabbing, and easy to handle. All he had to do was ruffle it a bit, and viola.

After finding it under some clothes, he applied his eyeliner and pulled on his school top, leaving the first two buttons undone he tied his tie. He slid on his pants and walked out of his room.

"Ohaiyo!" Naruto greeted.

"Hn." Gaara sat next to his best friend and grabbed an apple.

"You two are gonna be late if you don't hurry, Gaara, your shoes are by the door, if you can't find your bag it's probably under the coffee table." Temari said before giving her little brother a kiss on the cheek, which he quickly wiped off with his hand and glared at her.

"I told you not to do that!" He complained.

"Aw, c'mon Gaara!" Temari pouted.

"Where's Kankuro?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Sleeping in. You better wake him up before you leave, he'll be ready." I hope, she added mentally to herself. Her brother slept like a rock, but moved like a fucking racecar.

"If not, I'm leaving him." Gaara stated walking up the stairs with naruto following behind.

Kankuro's room was like another world! There was stuff everywhere, and… was that a dirty magazine? There lay Kankuro, snoring loudly with his mouth hanging open to let drool drip from the corner. "Wake up, dumb oaf!" Gaara said kicking his dear older brother, who in response said, "I love you Mr. Teddy" and curled into a ball sucking his thumb. Gaara looked to his friend, who grinned as his eyes asked, "can I?" Gaara nodded smirking while Naruto left the room and walked into the kitchen, later coming back with a punch bowl filled with ice-cold water. Gaara couldn't help himself, as Naruto ran into the room, he stuck his foot out and "accidentally" tripped his blonde friend. The water spilled over his brother, who yelped and jumped out of bed.

"What the hell did you do that for?" His brother screamed.

"It's time to go." Was Gaara smug reply. Looking at his brother, he found to his surprise, Kankuro was wearing his school uniform, and you could see through the spots where the water had hit him, which was all over. He couldn't help but make comparisons.

Kankuro; Toned chest, tall, strong, pecks, and all that.

Gaara; Pale as a vampire, short, strong-ish (he could certainly knock that stubborn jackass Hyuuga down.) with no pecks, just a flat chest and stomach.

Oh, how life gave him shit. Inwardly sighing, he walked out of his brother's room and descended the stairs. He walked to the front door and pulled his shoes on, walking into the living room, he saw his bag lying under the table. Getting on all fours he crawled and reached for his bag, until he heard Naruto's voice, "Wow Gaara, what a perfect ass!" The blonde laughed. Snatching his bag, he snapped up. "Better than yours." The boy growled. "Hey!" Naruto whined. "Let's go, _dobe_." Gaara said the last part in a very good impression of Sasuke. Naruto froze and blushed. "Ooh, below the belt!" The boy shouted. Gaara smirked.

His brother was waiting by the door for them. "'Bye Temari." Kankuro called.

"'Bye Temari-san!"

"Later."

"Bye guys, have fun!" Temari called after them.

"'Shika coming over tonight?" Naruto asked. Temari and Shikamaru had a 'thing'. Meaning, Temari forced him to date her, but they all knew he wanted too. "She just made the first move," he had said.

"Yeah." Gaara nodded, "We should SO have a party!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Great!" Gaara agreed.

"Really?" "Yeah, when you find someone who's willing to have High Schoolers destroy there house, give me a call." "Ugh, c'mon Gaara! It'll be fun; we can have it at your guys' house!" Naruto argued. "How about yours?" Kankuro suggested. "Iruka would kill me, are you crazy?" They were nearing the school now, "Well, I'll be seeing you freshman later, 'can't be seen talking with the un-cool kids." He said ruffling Gaara's hair, his little brother swatted the offending hand away, but smirked at his brother. "Whatever, you're just jealous you can't do what we do!" Naruto said sticking his tongue out. "What, embarrassing yourselves and making a scene?" Kankuro joked. "Pfft, yeah right! I never make a scene!" Naruto shouted loudly causing some people to stare. "Keep thinking that genius." Kankuro said giving Naruto a quick thumbs up before walking over to his own group.

"I'll find someone who'll let us have the party at their house." Naruto said. "Yes, someone who will let-" "I know! Hinata! She's always so nice!" Gaara just stared at Naruto open mouthed. "Shy Hinata?" He asked. "Yeah, she won't say 'no'! I know it!" 'You mean she _can't_ say 'no'. Gaara thought, the poor girl was... Fragile… If he were to put it. She would become a stuttering mess around Naruto.

"What if she faints?" Gaara asked. "Oh…" The brightness around Naruto suddenly disappeared, then reappeared. "Neji! He's Sasuke's best friend!" "Who?" "Neji Hyuga, duh." Naruto said slowly. "I know you meant Hyuga, I meant why?" Gaara said annoyed. They stopped in front of Naruto's locker. "Well, why not? Sasuke can't say no to me!" In middle school it had gone around Naruto had a crush on Sasuke… Let us just say that all problems were solved in the gym showers after school. Gaara shuddered at what he walked in on. Now Naruto and Sasuke were dating, they got pushed around sometimes, mainly Naruto, because Sasuke was to 'cool'. "I-I guess." Gaara said blushing. He didn't like the fact Hyuga would be there. One rich prick was enough, but now Neji had to be the one they ask.

"I'm sure Neji finds you sexy." Naruto offered smiling in an understanding way that scared Gaara. He shushed Naruto and quickly covered the blonde's mouth and looked around. Naruto laughed and patted his poor emotionally retarded friend's shoulder. The bell rang and Gaara made a fast retreat to his own locker quickly putting the number in and grabbing his books out. First class was Math with Kakashi.

A/N: so, tell me what you think, should I continue, or just stop because I fail like a bitch? ^.^ CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER!


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto, there is only question I want to ask." "Yes roomy?" Naruto joked smiling at Sasuke. "Sometimes roomy, but when do you to have this party of yours, hmm?" Sasuke asked looking expectantly at his lover. "Saturday." Naruto replied with ease, he had thought it all out; there would be drinks, music, and all that jazz. "This Saturday, huh? I don't know, Neji might have people over, but I'll ask if it's ok." Sasuke swiftly kissed Naruto on the lips and walked into his first class, while Naruto headed for Math.

"Gaara, did we do our homework today?" Kakashi asked. Gaara sighed and shook his head, "Excuse?" "Temari broke her back falling off the roof and me and Kankuro had to take her to the hospital." Gaara said flatly. "Why couldn't you do your homework on the way?" Kakashi questioned smiling at him, "Once we got there the nurses flooded me with other paper work about Temari." "Why couldn't Kankuro do it?" "It's Kankuro." Gaara smirked at his sensei. "How do I know this is true?" Kakashi asked the smaller boy, "Naruto was there." Gaara stated. The door opened to reveal a panting Naruto, "Later than me? What have you been doing Naruto?" Kakashi asked him, Gaara took this chance to scoot away from his teacher, doing so resulted in him tripping over a chair and landing face first into a surprised Sakura. The class was silent, as Gaara's eyes shot opened and he pulled away, he stared horrified at Sakura. "Uh… I-It was an accident! T-the c-chair… In m-my way!" He sounded like Hinata. Oh God, he thought, I will never live this one down.

"Hey did you here, Gaara kissed Sakura in class!"

"I didn't know Gaara and Sakura were going out!" All these things were around the school. That bitch Sakura told everyone that he and she were dating. "Wow, your stupid!" Kiba laughed out during lunch. "Shut your mouth Inuzuka, before I rip it off!" Gaara growled reaching for the other boy. "How did you manage to trip over a chair?" Kiba said still laughing. "Everyone does it!" Gaara stated defensively. "Hey Gaara," said a voice behind them, Gaara turned around and saw Neji standing behind him. "Piss off, Hyuga." He snarled. "I just came to ask a question." Neji shrugged. "What, I'm busy." "Defending the dignity you no longer have?" Neji questioned, Gaara aimed a punch at him that Neji dodged. The young Hyuga knew what he was about to ask would probably get him killed, but he loved poking fun at the pale, and beautiful boy in front of him, "Are you really dating Sakura? I thought you only loved me, and only me. Aren't I your sun, your beautiful light?" He smirked.

Gaara froze. Remembering last year, someone had found a note by his locker declaring undying love for Neji. It was written beautifully, emo, sad, and happy all at the same time. Gaara still swore to this day that he never wrote it because the person, who found the note in his locker, was Neji.

Gaara glared at the Hyuga and made a mental note to kick his ass, and Neji's. "I thought I already told you, some fan girl wrote that, gave it to me, because she thought we were friends, which we're not, and thought I'd give it to you." He was such a bad liar, he regretted hearing his voice crack in the middle.

"Whatever you say, Gaara-chan." Neji said smiling at the boy before swooping down to land a kiss on Gaara's cheek. "Oh, and my parents are going to be out of town this weekend." Neji said before he left, leaving behind blushing Gaara, and his friends were chuckling into their food.

"Fuck off!" He grabbed his bag and walked out of the lunchroom. Breathing deeply he tried to calm his blush, no such luck. I should talk to that damn Hyuga! Gaara thought to himself. "Or," He voiced aloud, "I could just kill him now, no one will miss him." He smirked evilly at the pictures floating in his mind.

P.E, every kid's worst nightmare if your teacher is Gai-sensei. Unfortunately, for Gaara, Gai was his teacher*. "Alright students go into the dressing rooms and change into our youthful uniforms!" He commanded smiling widely at his students, his teeth shone brightly. They trudged into the locker rooms and began changing, Gaara, however, moved toward the bathrooms to change. It wasn't like he had anything to hide, he just didn't like people staring at him from the corner of their eyes, it was creepy.

In addition, to having Gai as a teacher, his least favorite person was there too, Neji Hyuga. Neji used to be in Anko's class before he switched to Gai's for some unknown reason.

"Today, my students, we will be having the fitness test! This test is to see what you are physically capable of, when you get your scores try to work to improve them. The first thing we will be doing is running. If you do not run around this gym fifty times in under five minutes you fail!" The class groaned. "That's impossible!" Kiba shouted. "No it is not! If Gai-sensei would never make us do something that he cannot do!" Said another boy, Lee, a boy with thick eyebrows and bowl cut hair. Gaara actually found him attractive, but he would never voice his opinion aloud, besides, Lee had 'an undying love for Sakura-chan'.

"Alright, run around the gym five times under four minutes!" Gai bellowed. "Sir, may I still run the fifty laps?" Lee asked saluting there teacher. "You make me proud Lee! You are the only one up to the challenge!" Gai was crying now, tears of youthful happiness. The scenery magically changed into sunset. The waves pounding onto the shore in the back, and corny music could be heard in the background. Gai and Lee hugged. They hugged and cried together… While everyone else gave the odd, pair (not yaoi) a 'WTF?' face.

Gaara finished his run at 05:13… A tad off, but he didn't like to run, he was only fast if something was chasing him. "Naruto… What was your…Time?" Gaara asked between pants. "3 minutes and 29 seconds, baby!" Naruto cheered. He heard Neji talking with the Lee boy, "Wow, Lee. You actually ran all that in for minutes and sixteen seconds?" "Yes, what was your score Neji?" "Four even." Oh, will Gaara ever win with this boy!

"Now, we will begin the rope climb!" Gai said. "Line up at one of the ropes, there's two, no need to push." Gaara found himself facing one of the ropes, and to his right at the other rope, was Neji. Mental Note: kill creator of P.E. He must have been a real jackass anyway. A judgmental bastard who wanted to rid the world of fat people, like that Akimichi kid who was huffing and puffing causing Gaara to feel almost sorry for that fat kid. Gaara looked up to where the rope reached the ceiling. Did he really have to lift himself that high! Oh god, he thought, I'm going to break an arm or something. "On my whistle! Three… 2… 1" The sound of a whistle being blown was the sudden jump Gaara needed to jump onto the rope. He mentally made it his mission to beat that Hyuga prick.

The rope was hard and prickly, like little needles stabbing him. And to be quite honest, it hurt. Gaara looked like a tough kid, or so he thought, but his skin was actually quite soft and sensitive, and the stabs he was receiving from the rope were not helping him in beating the Hyuga on the rope next to him. Neji was a good two feet higher than Gaara, and that pissed him the fuck off. He literally wanted to grab that pricks leg and yank him down, but that would earn him a trip to the principal's office, and a possible suspension. Damn school.

In the end, he lost. Nevertheless, no one, except maybe Naruto, knew his goal was to beat, destroy, and eliminate, Neji Hyuga… This unfortunately, did not happen. How fucked up life could be to those who needed fairness. How lovely and polite it was for those so undeserving! Gaara swore, if something good did not happen, he would kill a tiny infant!

*If you ever watched Mad TV, he looks like that one Gym teachers with the short shorts and weird way of talking ^.^ (I can see it so well!)


	3. Chapter 3

** To DarkAngelJudas For Chap 1: **Thanks, I will! ^^

** To DarkAngelJudas for Chap 2:** Nope, but don't worry, things'll get better... I think .

** To wonkabonbon for Chap 1: **Thank you, I'm glad you like it! ^___^

** To Aok for Chap 2: **Thanks, I'm glad I could be of service to you 3

** To blood and sprinkles for Chap 2: **Thanks, since I read your fanfic, it's really an honor for you to review me ^^

** To 13th of never for Chap 2: **Thanks for the advice, I hope I did better with this chapter! 3

** A/N: Hello, thanks to all who reviewed, and since no one answered the poll on my profile, Shukaku is in this, I hope you all like how he acts, cuz I sure as hell do! I always imagined him as perverted and such. Enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

"How was your day?" Temari asked when her youngest brother slumped into one of the kitchen chairs and let his head fall onto the table. In response, her brother groaned. Kankuro came in shortly after and patted Gaara's shoulder, this piqued Temari's interest. When had her brothers been such good friends?

"Gaara had a rough day. He got his first kiss though." Kankuro said smirking.

"With who?" Temari asked bewildered.

"Sakura Haruno, that annoying chick who's always following that Uchiha boy." Kankuro answered.

"It. Was. An. Accident." Gaara growled, it's too bad it didn't have the same effect because his voice was muffled. The older sister in her came back and Temari began laughing. This caused a chain reaction from Kankuro. Gaara lifted his head to stare at his retarded siblings.

"You all should go fuck yourself." He mumbled.

"Don't worry Gaara! I'm sure she enjoyed it, even though it was a bit clumsy!" Kankuro laughed out.

"How… did he manage that one?" Temari asked between giggled.

"He tripped over a chair."

"A chair?" That started another round of giggled and laughter.

"Everyone does it." He said glaring, however, his siblings were used to his famous glare, and it did not have the same effect anymore.

"I hate you all."

The atmosphere in the Sabaku house turned quiet when Gaara's siblings had calmed down. Temari offered to make her little brothers a snack, which Kankuro said yes, and Gaara 'hn'-ed, which also meant "sure".

"Oh, I forgot to mention, Shikamaru is coming over for dinner, so I don't want you guys being rude to him." Were they ever?

"I kinda guessed that." Kankuro said from the couch. He had recently gotten into watching a series called "Lost Tapes".

"Did you know, a president wrote about Big Foot killing his hunting mates?" Kankuro asked.

"Really?" Gaara asked looking from his homework to the TV. His voice did not hold that much interest, but Kankuro knew that anything about death would make Gaara look.

"Yep, one of the earliest written accounts of Big Foot."

"Gaara set the table, Kankuro go wash up, and Gaara, when Kankuro's done, you need to wash and get the door when Shikamaru knocks."

Temari was bustling around the kitchen and checking on this and that. Gaara found it ridiculous that girls were this panicky about men coming over. Gaara walked over to the plates and grabbed four, placing on the table he also grabbed four knives, forks, and chopsticks. He even went out of his way to put napkins by the plates in a fancy looking way. Passing Kankuro as he went to wash, he noticed something about his brother.

"Kankuro?" He asked making his elder brother stop,

"Yeah, kid?"

"Is that a hickey on your neck?" Gaara asked poking his brother's neck. Who ever gave it to him, looked as if they had no mercy, there were even fang marks.

"N-no!" Kankuro stammered covering his neck, Gaara smirked "Looks as if I'm not the only one who did something today."

Ha! That will teach his brother to laugh at his stupidity. "Whatever." Kankuro said looking the other way. "Shika will be here any minute!" Temari called. Gaara hurried to wash his hands and proceeded down the stairs when a knock on the door was heard. Gaara took a deep breath and opened the door revealing a certain brown haired genius.

"Yo." The boy greeted. Gaara nodded and stepped to the side allowing Shikamaru to come in He had been holding an umbrella, the weather had turned for the worst as Gaara was walking home. It started to rain, but that turned into pouring! He hated the rain. "How was school?" Shikamaru asked. "The usual." Gaara responded. "I see. How's Asuma?" Shikamaru was a senior last year and finally graduated this year, Asuma and he were close. "He's good, he still has a really bad smokers cough though."

Dinner had been… Awkward… For better use of words. The only sound that was heard was the scraping of forks and knives as they ate their food, the occasional small talk conversing, and "please pass the salt" (and the now flashing lighting and thunder). Gaara had thought Kankuro would certainly lighten things up, but instead he just stayed silent. The boy wondered if it was because of his earlier comment, but then again, Kankuro was not one to hold grudges. Temari and Shikamaru exchanged looks every now and again that made Gaara blush, which was becoming annoyingly frequent as of late. At the moment, he sat in his bed reading a book he grabbed of his shelf. He looked at the cover and saw the title was "GOTH cRaFt", what an odd choice. Looking at the first few pages, he could not help but read aloud to himself, as a flash of lightning hit in the sky:

"_**Behold!**_

_**He who holds the mysteries I seek under the shroud of night.**_

_**Nocturnal Master, I fear thee not.**_

_**I call thee forth with love and humility.**_

_**Hail the Dark Father; He who oversees the falling**_

_**Of all thing great and small.**_

_**He who is the shadow having come from the sun's light;**_

_**He who is the sun eclipsed.**_

_**O Dark farther, He who is known by many names:**_

_**Osiris, Anubis, Hades, Pluto, Pan, Dionysus, Baphomet, Cernnunosm, and Mors.**_

_**Descend upon me this dark eve, devour my trepidations and fright.**_

_**Be at my side as I dare to feel the unfelt.**_

_**Let me know thine ways of dark enchantment.**_

_**Enter my world as I journey your endless terrain.**_

_**Accompany my rites this eve, in truth and in steadfast devotion.**_

_**I call thee forth, my Father, my Brother, my Patrix.**_

_**Hail and Welcome.**_

_**So Mote It Be**_.**"**

– Goth cRaFt by Raven Digitalis.

As he finished the dark poem, another flash sounded in the sky. Gaara didn't know why but he felt like he regretted saying the poem aloud. It felt as if something had awakened inside him. He knew it sounded silly, hell he even thought it did, until he heard it. A low voice groan in his head. Oh God! He really had gone insane to the point of tiny infants sounded good to eat!

'**Where the hell am I**?' The voice questioned.

Gaara slammed the book closed and threw it across the room. "Oh, shit." He mumbled.

'**Dude, you do not know how long I have been asleep. This one time, I slept for, like, thirty years, and woke up inside the mind of an old person, don't get me wrong, old people are entertaining, but this particular old guy was just BORING! I could smell him, mentally! Can you believe that? He smelled like sour ass, and I was, like**-' the voice stopped as Gaara felt himself hit the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, right now I'm living with a friend and I dont have a way of updating, but since you all have been so patient, I have decided to upload TWO chapters! ^_^ I will answer reviews in chapter six, so look for that! Please review (I cant believe I just wrote that! *scolds self*) Ahem, review if you want too, all I'm going to say is that reviews make me prance and skip around like that guy on the Esurence commercials! Lawl**

* * *

Gaara coughed and sat up, he was on the floor. How strange. What day was it? Oh, right. Thursday, two days before the party at Neji's. Why had he been on the floor?

'**Wow, your dreams are weird, kid. Dancing chickens, and twirling turtles? I thought I had it bad.'** That voice!

"Oh no." Gaara groaned. "Why have I been cursed?" He banged his fist on the floor.

'**Relax boy! You are the only one I can hear, and you can only hear me. We are one!'** The voice started to sing something that sounded suspiciously like "Lion King".

"Look, freaky little voice thing," Gaara said pointing at his head, "You get out of their, or I'll do something stupid!"

'**I'm not a 'Freaky Voice', my name is Shukaku, and even if you did do something stupid, I can't leave until you die.'** Shukaku said.

"That's an option." Gaara stated flatly.

'**Oh, and you need to talk to me mentally! Or else, like, your friends will think you've snapped. Although,'** He stopped, it sounded as if he was smirking… If mental voices could do that, **'It looks like they already do."**

"Look, Shukaku. Could you be quiet? I have to focus on High School. Which is hell on earth, ok?"

Gaara listened for a while. Nothing. Had he chased it out?

'**No.'**

Gaara groaned loudly and banged his head.

'**I almost felt that! Do it again, it tickled!'**

Gaara stood up and composed himself. So what if he heard voices in his head, it just meant he had reached "Psycho" early, that was ok.

He hurriedly changed and put on his eyeliner. Eating a quick breakfast of a delicious bagel with cream cheese, he walk/tried to outrun the voice in his head that was saying things like,

**'Ooh! Bagels, I haven't had those in ages, is it good? I can sorta taste it, cool huh?'** to Naruto's house.

"Hello, Gaara. Naruto's upstairs, but I think he's asleep." Iruka, Naruto's caretaker, said. Iruka was also the History teacher at Gaara's school.

"Hello, Iruka-sensei. I'll wake him up, don't worry." Gaara tried his best at a smile, but it turned into a smirk. Iruka nodded and motioned Gaara upstairs.

Gaara found Naruto sprawled on his bed with drool running down his chin. Popping into the bathroom quickly he decided warm water would wake Naruto up, or make him piss himself. However, Gaara stopped before he splashed his dear, defenseless friend. Their, next to him, hidden by covers, was Sasuke Uchiha, snoring soundly. Gaara was slightly mad, this called for ice-cold water.

Making a quick detour to the kitchen, he dug through the freezer for some ice cubed. He filled a bowl with water and sat their waiting for the ice to melt, it didn't take long.

** 'So, are we going to dump that on them?'** asked Shukaku.

"Yes." Gaara answered quietly, but smirking evilly. He looked into the living room, and saw Iruka grading a few papers. Gaara needed to be quieter.

** 'Cool, do you think there naked?'**

"Do you care?" a pause. "Most likely, Unless Sasuke just spent the night." Gaara grabbed the bowl and carried it up to Naruto's room. He dumped the bowl on his friends; it was music to the redhead's ears when he heard his friends' clear discomfort.

"G-Gaara! You bastard! Why would you do that?" Naruto sat spitting out the water that got into his mouth. Sasuke looked pissed, and showed this by kicking Gaara's shin.

"Time to get up, that way you're not late." Gaara said smirking, "You two aren't naked, are you?" He added when Naruto went to get up.

"No. I have a shirt on." Naruto said. Sasuke remained seated though. "Ok, I'm just going to go down stairs, so you guys change. Bye." And with that Gaara walked down stairs and found Iruka gone, he found a note on the counter. 'Kakashi came to pick me up, have a good day at school! -Iruka'.

** 'So… no ride?'** Shukaku asked he seemed curious about everything.

"Yeah, no ride. We can always walk though." Gaara responded thoughtfully seeing himself saddled on Naruto's back.

"Who're you talking too?" Sasuke asked. "The voices in my head," no joke, "Is Naruto ready?" Gaara asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, he just needed to find a shoe." "A shoe?" "Yes, a shoe." "Ok… well, Iruka left and we're walking." Gaara said grabbing a soda from the refrigerator.

God that voice was annoying! It would ask about EVERYTHING! Gaara was about to loose it. He had screamed and ran out the door in English, and in P.E. he said, "Shut up Shukaku, you fat old Raccoon thing!" aloud, making Neji stare at him. And how in Sex Ed. The stupid thing was saying ALL KINDS of dirty things. This was not Gaara's day.

'**Wow, that chick is sexy! Look at her chest!"** Shukaku said when Gaara had chosen to look at Hinata. Gaara cringed and hurriedly looked out the window. 'Dude! She's Neji's cousin!' He was getting better at the whole "Answer Fat Demon Mentally" Thing.

'**Boy, for your information I am a tanuki. Therefore, I ain't fat… Just puffy'** Gaara shuddered and almost ran out of the classroom before the bell rang.

"Please, for the sake of my sanity, SHUT UP!" Gaara cried banging his head on his locker.

"Um, Gaara?" When Gaara looked towards his friend, there was the start of blood dripping from his hairline. "What?" The redhead hissed. "Bad day?" Naruto ignored his friend's bad temper and put his books in his locker.

"What do you think?"

"Well, even though it's been a discouraging day, remember," Naruto paused and elbowed his friend's arm, "There's another one comin' tomorrow!" Gaara groaned and let his head fall against his locker again.

"Someone hates me." He told the blonde walking next to him. "Really? I never noticed." Naruto said sarcastically when a crumpled piece of paper was thrown at the already angered redhead. Ignoring it, Gaara went on,

"Yeah… this might sound weird but, uh, ya know when you get voices in your head?" He said awkwardly. Naruto half nodded, a sign that, no, no the blonde never had voices in his head.

"Well, ya know that goth magik book I got last week?" Naruto nodded again. "Yeah, shit works." And with that, Gaara and Naruto walked home on silence

However, when they neared Gaara's house, the blonde said something so inspiring, it didn't surprise Gaara.

"Dude, that's fucking creepy." O! The words of Uzumaki Naruto! So full of wisdom! "Gee, thanks." Gaara mumbled. "Yeah, well see you later Gaara!" Naruto yelled waving and walking away. "Bye," Gaara said half heartedly.

He flopped onto his bed and decided to talk with the fat voice in his head, "Neji's party is a day away now."

'**Yeah, so what do you plan to do about it, crash it?' **

"No, actually I was going to go, and try to enjoy myself, if that's a possibility." Gaara said slowly. He looked at his clock, it was 11:30, Temari would kill him if he stayed up all night again.

'**I wouldn't sleep if I were you.' **

"And why the hell not?" Gaara asked.

'**Because if ya do, I might just want to take over your body! And make you eat bagels until you're a fat gross person!' **

"Pssh, yeah right. I'm going to bed, my eyes are doing that thing where only one of them will stay open, and the other is tired as hell. Meaning; I am sleepy." With that, Gaara placed on his ear buds, in hope to drown out Shukaku with loud music, and closed his eyes.

"Gaara get up!" His sister's voice was by his bed; he felt the sunlight on his face and hissed in annoyance. His head felt terrible.

"Gaara, come on." His sister demanded storming out of the room after opening all of his windows. "Ow." Gaara gripped his head as he sat up.

"Whoa, little man, you look like shit." Kankuro said. He was fully dressed and leaning by his younger brothers door.

"To be truthfully truthful, I feel like shit, and," He added as an after thought, "it may be the morning grogginess talking, but you look all out of proportion and stuff."

Kankuro nodded thoughtfully before calling; "Temari!" Gaara cringed and hushed his brother.

"Yes?" She asked jogging up the stairs, she was late for work. She worked part time at a small store up the street. "Check Gaara's head and stuff, I think he's sick."

Temari looked at Gaara and said, "Holy crap, Gaara you look awful." She rushed over and pulled up her sleeve, checking his head, cheeks, and neck. "Awe, sweetheart, you're burning up!" She exclaimed in a motherly tone.

'Sweetheart'? Just where the hell did the real Temari go? "Gaara, you're not going to school today, you're going to stay in bed and rest. How late did you stay up last night? Did you go outside in the cold without a jacket?"

"No." Gaara said smally, with his voice fading in and out. Great, even his voice was leaving for the day! Temari kissed his cheek goodbye and left the room.

"Wow, nice job Prince Gaara. Temari's going to treat you like royalty." Kankuro said laughing.

"Why? Because I am incapable of caring for myself? Because this is the first time, I have ever gotten sick? Well, let me tell you," Gaara paused dramatically while Kankuro stared at him unfazed, "I rather like being waited on hand and foot." Kankuro laughed again, walking into the room and ruffling his brother's hair.

"Have a good day Gaara." Kankuro said leaving as well. The redhead heard the door shut and the sound of a car starting. Usually, Temari would only drive them to school if they were late, or if the weather was really bad. He guessed she didn't want Kankuro to get sick as well or something.

Gaara started his day with watching T.V. He hadn't really watched it much until now. Whoever invented the television was a fricken genius! The show he was currently watching was a shit load of re-runs of House. All the stupid people that came in, Gaara found himself laughing until he cried.

Then, and he would never admit it to anyone else, he had actually cried for real when he watched "A Walk to Remember" yeah, he knew it was a chick flick, but he couldn't help it. Poor Jamie! The movie was just lying about, he thought, why not? How bad could it be? And when he was cooking in the kitchen he found himself singing, "I pray, to be only yours. I pray…" He nearly hit himself with the pan.

When Temari came home with more movies for Gaara, it was awful. She brought one gore movie, and the rest were chick flicks! What was more embarrassing was that she would openly cry and hug him, while Gaara wiped his eyes constantly and denied ever crying, even when he let out a small sob.

_This is what rape must feel like!_ He thought when he stifled another sob. Afraid to cry, and hating every moment of it. The only movie where he didn't cry was Romeo and Juliet. They only knew each other for four days! Yet, they decide to die together.

"Least there both together again." Temari had cooed wiping her eye.

"Yeah, thank god there both dead, no more drama. Everyone's happy." He said with satisfaction.

Temari left to pick up Kankuro, and some dinner. Considering she didn't feel like cooking, she was going to get take out.

"It might take awhile!" She warned before she left. Gaara stayed on the couch and spread his limbs out. He was very content, and almost asleep. No voice had bothered him today, he guessed it was asleep, or dead. He hoped it was the latter.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: As I said in the last chapter, two updtes, and review... If you want to. Do people even read these? I don't know... Uh, have you heard that one song? You know, the one with the good word?**

**Gaara: Oh, god, no!**

**Shukaku: *grins evilly* Oh yes Rei, what is the good word?**

***intake of breath* Awell a bird, bird bird! Bird, bird's the word! *continues singing**

**Gaara: *shoots self in the head***

**Shukaku: *dances***

**I feel like such a hypocrite XP**

* * *

Then the doorbell rang. He ignored it at first, but the person kept ringing it repeatedly. "I'm coming, damn!" He shouted. Although his voice cracked. He flung the door open to Naruto, Sasuke, and… Neji?

"Why weren't you at school today?" Naruto whined hugging Gaara.

"What the hell is he doing here, I know he's friends with Sasuke, but now he knows where I live. That does not bode well." Gaara said pointing at Neji.

"He was coming over to my house to spend the night, so we took him with us." Sasuke explained.

Gaara nodded. "Well, can we come in?" Naruto asked.

"Uh, sure." Gaara said stepping aside to let in his two friends, and most hated enemy. He blushed and cursed when he felt a hand contact with his bottom.

"Nice place." Neji complimented.

"Hey Sasuke, come with to find something to eat!" Naruto said dragging Sasuke in to the kitchen, leaving Gaara alone with Neji. He watched as the Hyuuga made himself at home and sat down on the couch.

"A Walk to Remember?" He asked, lifting up the movie case.

"Temari's." Gaara lied through his teeth. Neji nodded, but looked as if he doubted it.

Gaara sat down on the far end of the couch and brought his legs up as protection. He heard Naruto fall in the kitchen, bringing pans with him.

"They sound like there having fun." Neji commented scooting closer to Gaara.

"Uh, yeah." He felt his cheeks start to heat up, but quickly gained control over the blush.

Neji placed and arm around Gaara, "uh". He heard himself yelp when he felt his body right next to Neji's.

"Wha-what the hell are you doing?" Gaara asked, although his voice was very small.

"Hugging you. And now, I'm kissing you." Gaara felt lips over his and his eyes widened in shock when a tongue started to roam his mouth.

Quickly pushing the other boy away, he was blushing furiously, while Neji was smiling like an idiot.

"Ew, yuck, gross." Gaara stuck his tongue out and looked uncomfortable. Naruto and Sasuke came back, Sasuke with an apple in his mouth, and looking disappointed, Naruto with a cup of Ramen and an angry look.

"Can you believe that?" Naruto asked sitting in between Gaara and Neji.

"What?" Gaara asked regaining his composure.

"Sasuke." Naruto said glaring lightly at his boyfriend.

"What did I do?" The raven haired boy asked.

"You're acting like doing it in my best friend's kitchen is acceptable!" Naruto shouted. "Everything was going fine until you fell on that fruit bowl!" Sasuke shouted back. "Now you're calling me clumsy, that's it!" Naruto tackled the older and they began to roll around on the floor.

They fought for a while until Sasuke had pinned Naruto down and kissed him. Naruto moaned, making Gaara feel even more uncomfortable. He saw Sasuke's hand go up the blonde's shirt and Naruto moaned Sasuke's name.

Gaara nearly had a heart attack when beside him Neji coughed loudly. "Heh, sorry." Naruto blushed. Sasuke just smirked and gave Naruto a, your-ass-is-mine look.

"Soo", Naruto started resuming his seat between Neji and Gaara. Gaara thanked whatever holy force; Naruto at least had a little sense.

Stretching to put more distance between the two, Naruto said, "What do we do now?" "Video games?" Sasuke suggested.

"No, because you cheat!" Naruto shouted.

"You can't cheat in fighting games dobe!" Saske shouted back. "Blame the gamer, not the game." Gaara muttered earning him a glare from Naruto.

"Whose side are you on here?" Naruto asked.

"I am neutral."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means on no ones side!" Naruto scoffed. The room became silent again until Neji, who had moved onto the coffee table, suggested a movie.

"No, I've watched every movie in this house, and none of them are good." Gaara said folding his arms.

Naruto groaned, Neji sighed in frustration, and Sasuke nodded in agreement. That sat there for a while until they heard the door open.

"I'm home!" Temari sang sweetly.

Gaara smelled pizza, and by the looks of his friends, they smelled it too. He nodded at Naruto, who had been giving him a wolfish smile. He counted to three mentally and shot up from his spot, Naruto had pushed Sasuke into Neji, who toppled over the table with Sasuke's weight.

Sasuke was up in a flash grabbing Neji's arm, the two ran after Gaara and Naruto who skidded to a halt in the kitchen. Kankuro was standing with three boxes of pizza and Kiba Inuzuka was next to him, looking out of breath, and holding hot wings and bread sticks.

"Uh, hi?" Gaara said awkwardly. Naruto yelped and fell over when Sasuke flew into him.

"The pizza is mine!" The Uchiha shouted.

"Uh, no. Actually the pizza is ours, Uchiha." Kankuro said with a smirk waving the boxes under Sasuke's nose.

"Dude, do you know what the sauce is made of? Tomatoes, God's holy fruit!" Sasuke got a look of adoration on his face.

"Mind if I have a slice?" Neji whispered in Gaara's ear making the small redhead jump. "Sure, if you promise to keep ALL your limbs away from my side of the table." Gaara whispered back with a smirk.

Dinner had gone by without any problems, thanks to Temari bringing Shikamaru over. He was still considered a guest even with the number of times he comes around. Naruto and Sasuke kept giving each other glances that made the Sabaku want to puke.

"Tomorrow after school is the party." Neji had said before they left.

"Yeah."

"I hope you go." Neji looked to make sure no one was looking before stealing a quick kiss. Gaara stared at him before blushing with narrowed eyes.

"Don't do that."

Neji laughed, "But your lips are so soft."

"Because of a mighty thing called chap-stick." With that, Gaara smirked and shut the door on the Hyuga. Rubbing his cheeks, in an effort to get rid of the blush, this did not work, Gaara made his way up to his room.

"G' night, Gaara! I hope you'll be well enough to go to school!" Temari called up the stairs.

'_**Hi kid.' **_Shukaku sounded congested, just like Gaara.

"Do you get sick when I'm sick?" Gaara asked astonished.

'_**Yes, now hush, I have a big headache.' **_Gaara laughed, "so if I got drunk, you would get drunk?" He asked thinking about the party tomorrow, it wasn't like he would, he just wondered.

'_**Yes, now, that was some good pizza, and I saw the action with the Hyuga boy! Oh yeah!'**_ Gaara blushed, that damn bastard changing the subject on him.

The next morning Gaara got up and looked in the mirror. He looked better, in fact, his whole face wasn't as red as a tomato anymore that was definitely a good sign! Painstakingly he put of his eyeliner and ran his hands through his hair putting on his school uniform he was good to go!

"Good morning." He said with a small smile to Temari who was making breakfast. For some odd reason he was feeling cheery this morning.

"Good morning Gaara, how're you feeling?" His sister asked.

"Better." Was all he replied sitting at the table.

"Hey little dude." Kankuro said coming down the stairs and messing with Gaara's hair. Smacking the offending hand away Gaara smiled lightly again.

"So, I heard Hyuga was having a party, you going?" Kankuro asked turning his chair around and resting his hands on the back of it.

"Kankuro, sit right or I'll beat you with the frying pan." Ah, a normal day for Gaara and his siblings, sometimes he was grateful for them.

"Fine, fine." Kankuro said turning the chair back around.

"Yeah I might go, but only to carry Naruto back home." Gaara muttered thinking of a drunken Naruto.

"He'll probably need a ride though, and I have no car." He hinted.

"Damn it, Gaara, no car! You don't even have a license!" Temari shouted putting a plate in front of her younger brothers.

"I don't need the car now, it's just for when I turn 16, and I'm getting my permit soon anyway!" Gaara argued.

"I'll think about it." Temari snapped sitting down.

'_**Which is another way of saying, "Dream on looser!"' **_Shukaku cackled. Gaara sent a whack at the side of his head; both siblings looked concerned at this act. Gaara paid them no attention as Shukaku continued with his torture.

'_**How do you think you and the Hyuga would fair having sex in a car? Maybe you should get a van, so you can get that sticker that says, 'If this van's a-rockin' don't come a-knockin'!'**_

"Shut up you damn raccoon." Gaara muttered darkly.

The doorbell rang and Gaara all but jumped to get it. Opening the door, there in all his perfect snotty glory, was Neji Hyuga.

"To what do we owe this pleasure to?" Temari asked coming behind her youngest brother.

"I was wondering if Gaara wanted a ride to school today, I noticed he walks most of the time." Neji said looking at his feet. Gaara felt heat rise to his face.

"Uh, o-ok. I just need to get my shoes and bag." He said darting off.

"You can come in if you want." Temari invited stepping aside to let the boy in.

"Thank you." Neji smiled politely. In a few seconds Gaara was back looking out of breath.

"Let's go." He said trying to act cool. Temari smiled at Gaara and sent Neji a look. Neji smirked at Temari and waved goodbye.

"How come I don't get a ride?" Kankuro pouted.

Gaara stared wide-eyed at the ride in front of him. It was a limo. A fucking limo! Gaara couldn't help but stress that this was indeed, a motherfucking black tinted window limo, which probably had a spa or something inside, that damn Hyuga!

Neji opened the door for Gaara to get in. Taking a gulp, he slid into the limo, casting his siblings a look that said 'help'. Both smiled and waved with hidden darkness. Neji got in after him and scooted closer to Gaara.

"Bye Gaara, have fun!" His sister called. Kankuro was laughing.

"Your sister seems nice." Neji commented.

"She's a bitch." Gaara muttered darkly. Neji chuckled. That was when he noticed that the limo had no spa, he noticed this because he wanted to look anywhere but at Neji's face. That proved difficult.

"Aren't you forgetting something, or rather, someone?"

Gaara scrunched up his face trying to remember. "Naruto!" He shouted suddenly causing Neji to jump slightly.

"Exactly, but don't worry, I asked Sasuke to take Naruto to school today, so…"

The ride was a tad awkward with Neji chatting all the way. Gaara hadn't known the guy to be such a talker, he felt like his ears would come off, or if they didn't he would rip his ears off. The only thing stopping him was the musical voice of the Hyuga next to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: THE FOLLOWING HAS PLENTY OF SPELLING ERRORS, THIS THING HAS NO SPELL CHECK!**

**If you would like to be my beta, please PM me!!!!**

**reviews are much appreciated, but thinking this is nice is ok too! ^^**

* * *

"Alright Gaara, you actually did your homework, you don't have to stay after class today!" Kakashi said with a smile.

"Yeah." Gaara returned his sensei's smile with a small one of his own.

"How's Temari doing in the hospital? You know, the stangest thing happened to me, I saw your beautiful sister at the grocery store, I asked her what happened, and she said that she's never broken a bone in her life, how 'bout that, Gaara?" Kakashi said with his arms crossed, the smile never leaving his face.

"You come up with excuses all the time, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted standing up from his desk.

"Well, I guess I can let it slide." Kakashi said turning a little pink.

Gaara silently thanked Naruto for the interupption and made his way back to his seat beside Hinata.

"G-Gaara-kun, are you going to be at Nii-san's party? H-he wanted to see you their." She said with a blush while poking her finger together, she did that when she was nervous; she did it mostly around Naruto and Gaara, maybe because she thought he was going to kill her or something.

"I might go, I haven't really decided yet."

"O-oh, I see." Hinata even looked a little disappointed.

"Naruto is going to go though." He added, hoping that would perk her up.

It seemed to work, Hinata sat up and looked over her shoulder at Naruto, who was busy making funny faces at the back of Gaara's head to notice the shy girl.

"Nauto, stick your tongue out at Gaara, or anyone else in the class, I'll make sure you leave my classoom without one, ok?" Kakashi said with his back turned to the class. He was writing soem problems on the board.

Naruto huffed, but complied and decided to doodle pictures of Kakashi-sensei in a scarecrow costume.

"That's an awful drawing." Gaara commented, making Naruto slam his notebook closed, he had just been drawing a picture of himself and Sasuke.

"Shut up!"

In english class, Gaara sat next to Naruto. During times when Kurenai had her back to the class, Naruto would make slurping noises at Kiba, and somtimes at Gaara. Then when Kurenai would turn back around, Naruto would pretend to be a good little student doing his essay.

"C'mon Naruto, you need to have more than just a paragraph, class is over!" Kurenai exclaimed.

"I was having a hard time concentrting!" Naruto argued.

"Stay after class, Uzumaki." Kureni said pointing at Naruto's desk.

"Hmph!"

"See you later, dobe!" Sasuke said kising Naruto on the forehead.

"Hey, don't leave me Teme, stay with me, I'm begging you! This woman is a witch! She'll brew me and feed me to her kin!" Kurenai hit the blonde over the head with a book.

"The baby isn't even born yet, Uzumaki! But when it is, thankgod I won't have to deal with you!"

History was a bit diferent, considering Gaara didn't have Naruto, or anyone else he knew, besides Neji and Sasuke, in his class.

He had a spot by the window, and was perfectly content watching a bird singing to another. He found himself so engrossed, that he didn't notice Neji was watching him, untill the boy mimicked the birds song with a whistle.

"Those birds are really loud today, huh?" Zabuza-sensei asked after hitting Gaara with a ruler. "Too bad there were no bird song during the war huh?"

"S-sorry sir." Gaara apologized while he rubbed the bump that was forming on his head.

"Yeah, yeah, sure you are. Alright, Haku, you can read the next paragraph, then Sabaku can." "Yes, Zabuza-san!" Haku said standing up.

"The war lasted until..."

At lunch was when Gaara found himself being tapped on the shoulder by a bashful Hyuuga, and it wasn't Hinata.

"Um, hi?" Gaara said awkwardly.

"Hi." Neji greeted breathlessly while rocking on his heels. He had finally gotten his courage up, and now, it had left him.

"I-I, I was wondering, um... do you, like want to, uh... G-go with me, to my own p-party?" He sounded like an idiot to himself, it had sounded WAY better when he had rehearsed with Hinata!

The redhead looked surprised. How random was this? "Uh, like a date?" He asked nervously.

Neji nodded, unable to say anything.

"He'd LOVE to go," Naruto's voice came almost out of nowhere startling both teens, Gaara almost wanted to murder Naruto, "you can pick him up at, what, six? Six sound good? Ok, six! He'll be wearing the most sexiest thing ever! See you them, ok? Buh-bye, kiss, kiss!"

Naruto dragged Gaara over to a table where Kiba, Choji, and Sasuke were sitting.

"Gaara, you ok? You look red?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, he should be MORE than fine! He just got asked out by Neji!" Naruto shouted with joy.

"Thanks Naruto! Just let everybody know Gaara's gay why don't you!?" Kiba shouted equally as loud as Naruto.

"Well excuse me for bing happy for my best friend!" Naruto shouted back jumping over the table, sending him and the brown haired boy onto the cafeteria floor.

"You moron, people don't need you shouting about boyfriends and girlfriends! Just like no one need you shouting about certain people having dogs in their jacket!" Kiba shouted pulling at tufts of Naruto's hair.

Last year, Kiba had brought his dog, Akamaru, to school in his jacket, everyone was supposed to stay hushed about it, but Naruto stupily said, and it just so happened he said this as Tsunade passed by, "Wow, you brought Akamaru to school, thats so cool! Can he do your homework, or better yet, can he eat mine!?"

Kiba was taken to the office, and his mother was called. That, was the first time Gaara had met Tsume Inizuka. He shuddered at the memory. There was a good reason why she was single.

"Alright boys, break it up! Break it up!" Zabuza-sensei said picking up Kiba off the ground and holding Naruto down with his fot. "Uzumaki, take your lunch to the gym, explain to Anko why you're their, as for Inuzuka, I want you to go see Kakashi. He says that he needs help filing some reports, lucky you." The man chuckled ans he set Kiba down, not too gently, and walked away.

"Damn Zabuza." Kiba muttered.

"I get in trouble for being happy! C'mon, that's not fair!" Naruto huffed gathering his lunch.

"Because you're so loud with your 'happiness' and thats why you got introuble?" Sasuke suggested without much interest, but Gaara could see a smirk on his face.

"Shut up Teme!" Naruto yelled and hit Sasuke playfully.

Gaara actually let a small chuckl escape his lips. After just getting over the fact that his sworn enemy, the person he hated most in the world, and yet, liked just as much, had asked him on a date.

The sound of Gaara's laugh brought them all back. They stared at their friend with wide eyes.

"What, is it illeagal to laugh in this country?" Gaara asked with a smirk.

"That was creepy dude." said Kiba, who had just finished placing everything back onto his tray, and way staring at Gaara with a weird expression.

"You, y-you, you, you, you! You laughed!" Naruto shouted pointing an accusing finger at his best friend.

"What, after four years, you haven't heard him laugh? Ever?" Choji asked, taking a break from his food.

"I guess not." Naruto said with a thinking face on.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, short chap, with not lot of Neji, or Gaara (in my opinion!) Ok, review if you want (I feel like such a whore!) And enjoy this story of my favorite sneeze!(and my most painful one!)**

**"Once upon a time,**

**I was helping my friends clean their closet.**

**It seemed so easy, like making a ryhme,**

**But suddenly I let.**

**Let out a deep intake of breath,**

**And closed my eyes tight.**

**It almosed seemed like death,**

**And then I let loose a sound that would bring you to your knees.**

**As I said the words,**

**I hit my face.**

**On the wooden boards,**

**Of their closet doors.**

**"Achooo!" was the last word I uttered,**

**Before I rubbed my head.**

**With all of them laughing,**

**At the pain I had just suffered."**

**- By Rei Teh Awesome! (please dont steal without permission from me, even though its not that great .)**

* * *

**Soooo..... Yeah, how do you like my crappy poem? ^^ hope you like the chapter, I know I didn't.**


	7. Let's Get This Party Started!

**A/N: Holy shit! Chapter 7! I really do apologize for the long ass wait, and am really sorry to say, that I had to restart this chapter. Making me less interested in it. BUT! Now I have become re-absorbed in to the story, making me want to finish it, and start on my sequel!**

**Reviews:**

**DarkAngelJudas: No, no it isn't .**

**blood and sprinkles: Thanks! 3 I hope the wait is worth it when you read this!**

**NarutoUno2: Yes, the poem was from a book called Goth Magick, by Raven Digitalis. And thank you, I was worried, that if I put Shukaku in Gaara, while it was a High School fic, I would seem like a major n00b lol**

**Dreedle007: Aww! Thank you, I'm glad!**

**XxDoublePersonalityxX: I'm glad you think it's good! That makes my day!**

**Momo: Yay! I shall keep up the good work!**

**Turkey's go moo.U-U (name made me LOL face .): I'm sowwy I made you bored! T.T but I hope this chapter will redeem me! And here is your review, to your review, as promised! 3**

**KyouyaxCloud: "More"? "More"? "MOAR"! ^.^ Ok, here ya go!**

**Please Enjoy Chapter Sever of Emotionally Retarded, and I hope it's a longer chapter, and was worth the wait! 3**

It was nearing six o'clock and Gaara had found nothing good enough to wear. Why was it that now, of all times, Gaara had all of his good clothes in his dirty laundry bin? Sighing at the last shirt in his closet, Gaara proceeded out of his room and was about to walk down the stairs, when a voice he had almost forgotten was their, said:

_**You're seriously going? I though you were going to crash it! **_ The voice whined.

"I never said that. I was asked, so now I will go. I have a question? When will that books curse lift off my god forsaken soul, so I will not have to deal with you any longer?

_**Hard to say. I don't know if there even **__**is**__** a curse. I was trapped within the pages for a very long time, you see. So long in fact, that the only person stupid enough to say the poem, was a teenage boy who is not going to crash a party!**_

"Just shut up about that. I am going, if you don't like it, piss off. Now where did Temari go? I want to see if she has any shirts." Gaara muttered that last part to him self, but the spirit heard it as if he had shouted.

_**You're sister! You're going to ask you sister for a shirt! Dude, did I mention, you're SISTER!**_

"She had some guy styled shirts. And plus," He muttered darkly, "we're about the same size."

This seemed to quiet Shukaku, and Gaara proceeded to his sister's room. Knocking on the door three times, she answered.

"Yeah? What's up?" She asked.

"I was wondering, do you have a shirt that isn't to girly, and one that's black?" Gaara asked looking at his feet. How embarrassing. No matter how annoying Shukaku was, he was right. This was his sister. And he was asking for her shirt. God, he was as gay as they come.

Temari, however, did not find this request odd in any way. Stepping aside, she aloud her youngest brother to enter her room.

"Just look for something you like." She said to him, walking away to watch Gaara from her bed. When he looked at her nervously, she grinned at him.

"Go ahead, if you see something you like, take it!"

Gaara gulped, and opened the closet door. Pink, blue, purple, neon. Searching through the many colors of Temari's clothes; Gaara finally able to find a Greenday© shirt that would fit snuggly.

"I-is this ok?" He asked his sister, holding the shirt in front of him.

"Go 'head. I said it was ok. Now, go get all dolled up for your date, mmkay?" She said with a smile ushering the boy out of her room, so that he may go get ready.

"'Dolled up'?" Gaara echoed after the door shut behind him with a soft 'click'.

Shrugging it off, Gaara made his way to the bathroom. He ruffled his hair, touched up his eyeliner, changed shirts, and put on a clean pair of ball-constricting skinny jeans. He put on a few bracelets, and placed a studded collar round his neck. He had to admit, he did look sexy. For once. He felt confident that he would be able to nail this party in the ass, and that he would be able to admit his feelings for Neji.

The doorbell rang, and Gaara heard his brother shout "I got it!" and open the door. Oh god! It was Neji.

Suddenly, he felt his face turn red, and turning on the tap, he splashed his face with water. Realizing a mistake, the redhead quickly checked to see if he smudged his eyeliner. Nope. All was good.

… Except for the fact that a totally hot dude was in his front room.

He so could not do this!

_**But if you can, I give you kudos. That is, though, assuming you don't make a total idiot of yourself.**_

"Aren't voices supposed to be re-assuring?" Gaara asked out loud.

Suddenly, a knock came at the bathroom door.

"Gaara? You in there?" Fuck, it was only Naruto! Unlocking the door, and stepping out, Gaara was greeted by the sight of blonde spiky hair, and big blue eyes.

"I'm going to kill you for the anxiety attack you just caused me." Gaara stated emotionlessly.

"Pfft! We both know you won't, so be happy I came to warn you that Neji-kun is on his way!" Naruto replied, brushing off the death threat.

"Gee, thank you for your kindness. Lucky I'm ready, huh?" Gaara said with a roll of his eyes. The pair of them walked down the stairs and said that they would soon see each other at the party.

"Remember," Naruto continued with his tips on "loving" "If he pressures you, it ain't real, if you get drunk, and aren't a non-virgin in the morning, he's a keeper! Don't act to clingy, and don't kiss with your eyes open, I did that, and trust me. The outcome was not pretty!" Gaara was finally able to shove his best friend out the door and then proceed to slam it on his face, when the doorbell rang again. "For the love of all that is holy Naruto, stop!" Gaara screamed as he opened the door. This time, it really was Neji. Gaara shut the door.

"Coming!" He said, loud enough for the Hyuuga on the other end to hear him. Opening the door, again, with grace this time, Gaara looked the taller boy in the eyes.

"Hi, six already? By Temari, later Kankuro!" He shouted goodbye to his siblings them stepped outside.

"Should I even ask about before?" Neji said slowly.

"No."

"Alright then, uh, well, get in then." Neji opened the door to a car, which was not a limo. Instead, it was a blue Nissan. The only person the car could belong to was Neji. This made him feel inferior. After all, he, Gaara, should have a bright ass red sports car, with sunroof. Damn rich people.

"T-thanks." Gaara stuttered as he slid into the passenger's seat. He watched Neji shut the door, and walk around to the driver's side; he liked the way Neji's hair flowed behind him, even though it was tied down.

Starting the car, Neji began to drive into a part of town that was familiar.

"You live by Sasuke?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah. Come to think of it, you've never seen my house?" Neji asked, surprised.

Gaara just shook his head.

"Well, now you can. I'm glad you said yes, Gaara-chan." Neji said softly, his face tinged pink.

The small redhead looked up at that, "chan"? That came out of nowhere. It made him feel… he couldn't explain it. It made him happy, flushed, and warm, all at once. Yet, a tinge of discomfort came along with it.

So, instead of answering, Gaara gave Neji a soft smile, and another nod.

The came towards the driveway, and Gaara felt his mouth gape open. The Hyuuga Estate was a tall, white, mansion. It was very beautiful.

Parking the car, Neji pulled the keys out. Opening his door, he noticed the redhead with his mouth still wide open.

"Coming?" Neji asked. The boy's head snapped towards him.

"Uh, y-yeah," The he added as an after thought. "You have a huge ass house." Neji chuckled and shut the car door as Gaara stepped out of the passenger's side.

The walked up to the door, and when it was opened, the sound of loud music, and people chattering met his ears.

"Wow." He said quietly. However, over the loud music, Neji did not hear.

"C'mon!" Neji said loudly dragging Gaara in to the large mansion.

"Gaawa-chan!" He heard a voice slur in his ear, "Yer finally 'ere!" Naruto said shoving a red drinking cup into his friends' hand.

"You've been here, what, ten minutes and you're already drunk?" Gaara asked, astonished.

"'S some pre'y hard stuff!" Naruto defended, downing the rest of his cup. Sasuke came up from behind his lover, and wound his arms around Naruto's wait. Kissing his neck, and trailing softly to his ear, Naruto moaned.

"Try to keep things PG while here, ok?" Neji laughed.

Gaara took a questioned look into his cup. Should he?

"You don't have to if you're uncomfortable with it. Hinata has some soda ready in the kitchen, would you like some?" Neji asked.

"N-no, that's ok!" Gaara assured, taking a sip from his alcohol infested cup, cringing at the taste. He would much rather chase with it, than drink it straight.

Neji laughed at the smaller boy's reaction. "Are you sure?" Gaara nodded enthusiastically.

Damn it, if he was going to a party, with an older, taller, and much sexier guy, he was going to have a shot of courage with that!

"Would you like to dance?" Neji asked, when he heard a song he rather liked. Gaara, taken aback, downed the rest of his cup, and smiled.

"Sounds like fun."

Neji grabbed the redhead's hand and led him out towards the, now deemed, dance floor. Gaara felt wild. More wild than he had ever felt before. He normally wasn't one to drink alcohol, but when he did, he became a completely different person. He gained courage that was buried deep inside him in his mind. He grinded against Neji's hips to the beat, and made sure to sway his body in just the right way.

He could tell by the way the boy in front of him was blushing, Neji had not been expecting the once reserved red, to be suddenly all over him.


	8. What is this Feeling?

**A/N: IF NOT FOR **_**Barbasulrico**_** AND **_**Righteousness**_** THIS CHAPTER WOULD NOT BE POSSIBLE! So thank you very, very much! A very Happy New Year to all, so let us bring in the New Year with a NEW CHAPTER! Full of M RATED CONTENT! INNOCENT EYES BEWARE OF WHAT THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS! (My first Lime/Lemon, tell if it was good)**

**I give you, Chapter Eight of Emotionally Retarded! (NOTE: the drunker they get, the more OC they get. So when they do something WAY out of character, you'll know they are hammered.) It is about 5:00 in the morning, and I have stayed up all night to write thins, after many times of accidentally spelling Gaara's name with 4 A's, and constantly screwing up my grammar, I hope this is satisfactory.**

The once stoic redhead ground his hips against the now flush Hyuuga in front of him, earning a groan, from those pale sinful lips. As the music played their bodies swayed in time with the beat, and the world disappeared. Gaara felt alive and confident, and when this was all over, his first thing he'd do (if all didn't turn out well in the end) blame the alcohol. Duh.

When Neji's sweaty body rubbed against his, he felt on fire inside, like somewhere deep under his skin was a monster, just waiting, to bust out of him. Vaguely, he wondered if it was Shukaku. But that wasn't possible. The only way that could ever happen was if Gaara slept right? No, he had slept some times without the demon taking over his body and causing trouble. Then what could this feeling inside him possibly be?

When the song ended, Neji saw Gaara give him a smile, not something from the shy category, but a genuine smile, It made him happy, that he had been able to make Gaara happy, he had though Gaara hated him, and just wanted to prove him wrong by taking him out somewhere. Which, turned out to be a party with drunk-off-their-ass teenagers? Brilliant, Neji.

Gaara walked with Neji into the kitchen, trying to be discreet, he poured himself a girly drink.

"'Hypnotiq©'?" Neji asked. Gaara blushed, and nodded.

"I didn't even know we had that. I guess someone brought it, or something." Neji commented taking the bottle and sloshing around the clouded blue liquid. Gaara took a sip and forced himself not to cringe. If girls could drink this, so could he.

"Honestly, Gaara, you don't have to force yourself." Neji murmured wrapping his arms around the younger one.

"Who's forcing. I want to drink. Get totally shit faced. It's good for me." Gaara responded jokingly. He was becoming a lot more… loose, around Neji. Part of him liked it, but yet, a part of him screamed that it was the wrong thing to do. He wondered, if immersing himself in Neji and becoming devoted would end up having him crushed in the end. Breathing in his scent, Gaara closed his eyes and allowed himself to stay in Neji's warm embrace. Even if there were obvious consequences for what may or may not happen, he very much liked being able to feel another persons warmth, and be so close to them. He loved the way Neji whispered complements in a soothing voice into his ear. He loved the way the elder Hyuuga's hair felt being twisted and curled between his fingers. And he definitely had a soft-spot for the way Neji was swaying them slowly to no particular music, but their own. He wished they could stay that way forever, but nothing lasted forever, and Gaara knew that. Regrettably he pulled away softly from Neji, staring into pupil lacking, lilac eyes, he found heat rising to his cheeks. His lips parted and he let out a sigh.

"Is something wrong?" Neji asked immediately, hoping he hadn't made Gaara uncomfortable.

"No, not at all. It's just, as nice as this is, my back is really cramping up." Gaara admitted, Neji released his hold on Gaara, who he noticed immediately slouched. The brunette watched as the other boy arched his back and twisted to try and crack the bones. Hearing a hollow 'pop', Gaara groaned and leaned against the fridge.

"I noticed something." Neji stated after a moments silence.

"Hm?"

"You have horrible posture, no wonder your back got cramped up." Neji laughed. It sounded like the most beautiful music in Gaara's ears. But however beautiful the Hyuuga was when he laughed, Gaara did not find that a compliment in any way.

"We can't all look like we have a fence post shoved up our asses." He muttered darkly and turned around, he grabbed a soda, and proceeded to chase with the alcohol.

"_Gaara-chan_, I think it's cute." Neji replied wrapping his arms around Gaara's waist from behind, lightly biting at the collar of the redhead's shirt. Gaara merely grunted a reply and took another swig.

"I mean it." Neji practically whined.

"Everything about you drives me crazy." He whispered huskily, biting Gaara's earlobe. Needless to say the younger one practically jumped out of his skin at the sudden chill that ran down his spine, and into his stomach. Attempting to pull away out of reflex, Neji would not let Gaara go.

"Let me finish, Gaara, please?" Neji asked with another near whine. Gaara stilled his attempts to tense and get the hell out of the kitchen.

"When we started having classes together, I noticed you right away; how could I not? Your beautiful red hair that matched your personality deliciously. How was I not supposed to notice your sea green eyes that seem to hide something deep within. I want to know your secrets, Gaara; I want to know everything about you. I want to know when you get up in the morning, what you dream about, in what order you get ready for the day ahead. How long does it takes you to rim those gorgeous eyes with black liner, how you feel while sitting in class. I want to know the secret message inside your head whenever you see me. God, how I would love to explore and discover you weak spots, and trace every crevice of you. I long for the time when you trust me enough and would allow me access to your body. Gaara, you still have no clue how much I really like you. You've become like an obsession to me. I'm addicted to you." All the while he talked, Gaara had listened with the utmost attention, blushing when Neji's lips began creeping closer, and closer. He felt his heart melt as the tone in Neji's voice became softer and quieter as he neared Gaara. The redhead had to strain his ears to listen properly once Neji began to whisper lower, and lower.

Their lips met in a soft slow kiss. The older, knowing exactly what to do, tugged at Gaara's lower lip with his teeth; a soft muffled mewling sound came from the back of the boy's throat, which he had tried to hold it back. A sinful tongue made it way into the smaller boy's wet cavern. Neji made good on his request and made sure to memorize and re-memorize Gaara's mouth, and knew he could get used to it. No matter how inexperienced, Gaara managed to massage Neji's tongue with his own and deepen the kiss by wrapping shaky arms around the taller boy's neck. When hey pulled away for air, Gaara leaned his head against the other's chest.

"I have many things I hide from people. The less people know how much of a monster I really am, the less I'll hurt people. Pain and suffering is one of the things I can prevent from befalling my close friends. If that means hiding everything inside, and letting it out in small burst, so be it." Gaara softly confessed. He inhaled the somewhat familiar scent of the person above him, who rested his chin atop of Gaara's head, feeling the softness of messy red locks.

"You're not a monster. And I haven't seen you hurt anyone. Your reasoning makes no sense to me. Why hide things from people you love, and who love you in return. The reason why they are so close is because they want to know you. They want you to share with them when you feel upset, or happy. As long as you can express your feelings to them, no matter how painful it is, you'll feel better afterward. Isn't it better to cry with someone and be embraced, then to cry alone and be cold?" Neji asked kissing the top of the sand boy's hair.

Gaara stayed silent letting Neji's word's sink in. He was never alone now. Not with Shukaku in his head. He didn't dare tell Neji that, though. It would scare him. Gaara was a monster, and Gaara knew that deep down, he would always be a monster, no matter how good people were to him. Basking in that kindness could lead to danger for everyone. Why didn't they understand that?

"Thank you." Gaara whispered, and with a blush tinting his cheeks, he pressed his lips to Neji's in a soft, sealing kiss that ended their dreary conversation.

About three dances and a few drinks later, Gaara felt as if, nothing could make him move. Literally.

"Gaara, get up! I wanna play a game wit' people, its borin' jus' dancin', and Sasu-chan passed out!" Naruto tugged and pulled on his best friend's arm, but nothing worked. Gaara stayed put in Neji's lap.

"Naruto, I dun wanna play. Games are stupid!" Gaara whined hiding his face in Neji's chest. Neji chuckled and un-wrapped his arms from around his date's waist.

"A game could be fun, Gaara-chan! Let's go." He sat up, causing Gaara to fall over on to the floor.

"Ittai!" Gaara rubbed his bottom, and cursed. Damn, that had hurt!

"C'mon, c'mon! Le's play spin da bo'le!" Naruto quickly downed the drink he was holding, gave a rather loud belch, and capped it back up.

Sitting down, He motioned over Kiba, Hinata (who was a bit tipsy from some soda that Kiba had given to her), and Shino (who was not drunk at all, in fact, Gaara didn't even know why he came at all).

Naruto dropped the glass bottle in the middle of their circle with a hollow 'chink' sound.

"Ok, I'll go firs'!" He exclaimed, giving the bottle an un-necessarily hard spin. It hit Gaara's foot and bounced a round, before finally landing into Kiba's lap. The dog lover and the blonde stared at it for a few seconds, before Naruto jumped up.

"A'ight, so what kin' of 'Spin Da Bo'le' are we playin'?" He asked, with a determined look on his face.

"How the hell should we know? Yer the one who wanted to play!" Kiba yelled. Naruto cocked his head to the side in thought.

"Kiss me."

"…"

"I said, 'kiss me', 'n' do it now 'fore I change my min'." Naruto grinned wide and squatted in front of Kiba, who un-characteristically had a bright red blush on his cheeks.

"But, what about Sasuke?" Shino asked.

"'S only a kiss, righ'?" Naruto asked, and closed his mouth over Kiba's.

Now, any other time, while not intoxicated, Naruto would never do anything like that. So, it had to be that A.) Naruto was EXTREMELY drunk and had not sense, B.) He was teasing Kiba who was 'NOT gay', or C.) Naruto just didn't give a flying fuck.

Gaara was going to go with option A., he knew Naruto better than a lot of other people.

Kiba wiped his lips on the back of his hand, while Naruto sat laughing on the floor.

"Ew! That's gross! Dude, you reek of alcohol!" Kiba shouted. Naruto just continued to laugh at Kiba's embarrassed face. Grabbing the bottle, Kiba spun the bottle.

Shino.

"…" Kiba was speechless. What could he say.

"So, uh. Do it. Now." Kiba snapped his head to look at Naruto, whose grin was from ear to ear.

"It can't e helped. The rules of the game state you and I must kiss. So be it." Gaara felt his curiosity grow as he saw a pale hand snake its way up to Shino's glasses. Slowly they pulled down the shades that covered the mysterious boy's eyes.

Kiba's blush came back with a vengeance as beautiful ebony eyes stared at him.

"Well?"

Kiba gulped, but nodded he was ready. As Shino's lips crept closer, Kiba's face got redder. By the time their lips closed over each other, Kiba's face began to rival Gaara's hair! The kiss was unsure, and slow. Kiba nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand caressed his cheek. When they pulled away, Kiba swore he had seen a smirk on the others face. But Shino acted as if nothing happened and put his sun glasses back on, grabbed the bottle, and spun.

Hinata fainted once she had seen her two friends exchange lips, and was not able to play. Shino kissed her cheek, and handed the bottle to Gaara.

"What am I supposed to do with this crappy thing?"

"Spin it, duh!" Naruto said with a roll of his eyes.

Gaara placed the bottle down, giving a timid spin, the bottle moved slowly.

Naruto.

Kiba.

Shino.

Himself.

Neji.

The bottle froze, and the brunette wasted no time claiming Gaara's lips as his own. He moved his tongue against Gaara's and was rewarded with a muffled gasp. He trailed his hand lower down the younger's chest, and lifted the hem of his shirt. His hand inched its way up to brush a budding nipple, for that action, Gaara whimpered and pulled away to hide his face in the crook of Neji's neck.

"Well, I don't know about anyone else, but that was extremely uncomfortable for me. I'm going home now." Kiba said standing up.

"Kiba."

Said boy looked over his shoulder to see Shino stand as well.

"I'll walk with you." He said and led Kiba to the door.

"Gaara, will you help me take Hinata up to her room?" Neji asked.

Gaara nodded and they both picked up the poor girl. Naruto had passed out against the couch by Sasuke, and things were starting to lighten up. Apart from people having sex out in the open, girls going around topless, drunk bastards pick-pocketing other drunken bastards, and people dancing until they were all cramped up, the party was a complete success.

Gaara and Neji, mostly Neji, carried Hinata up the stairs and into her room. After Neji had set her gently on the bed, Gaara cover her up and removed her jacket. As he and Neji were leaving the girly room, the brunette practically jumped the poor unsuspecting red head.

"I really can't stand it any longer." Neji mutter as quick hands trailed their way up and down Gaara's sides. The boy gasped and closed his eyes tightly turning his head away from the other.

"C-can't stand w-what?" Gaara managed to get out, but the answer was obvious, even to him. Neji kissed Gaara roughly and a fire was lit inside the younger boy's stomach. He was burning, his face was burning, his chest was burning, he felt as if his very core had been set alight. He needed to kill the fire.

They moved quickly down the hallway, attached to each other at the lips. Neji opened his door, and the minute it shut back, he trapped Gaara against the cool wood.

"Gaara." Neji muttered his name as he kissed the boys neck.

Gaara didn't respond in words, wrapping his arms around the other boy's neck, he tilted his head to allow Neji better access. Gaara moaned particularly loud when Neji bit down on a certain spot, near the red's collar bone. Smirking, Neji latched his mouth onto the bruised skin and sucked the flesh until it was raw. Gaara ran his fingers through Neji's hair, removing the tie that held his hair together loosely, Neji groaned as Gaara's fingernails scratched his shoulder blades through his, now loosely, buttoned shirt.

Gaara felt his back hit soft covers, and a plush mattress. When did he even move? Neji's lips met his in a battle for dominance, his reasoning was pushed out a six story building, and the whole world just contained them. He was living in the 'now', nothing would distract him from watching Neji's pale eyes stare through him, and his entire body caressed him.

Neji loved the sounds that his little Tanuki was making, he loved the way Gaara would dig his nails into Neji's back, and leave scratch marks, but most of all, Neji loved the way Gaara's eyes were clouded with want, and how the boy's body moved on its own, trying, desperately to get closer.

The Hyuuga's hands traveled down Gaara's chest and under his shirt, to finish what they had started earlier. He pinched and twisted Gaara's bud, and watched as the boy under him arched up to meet the hands. The hungry look in the brunette's eyes never diminished, as he brought the shirt up and over the boy's head, leaving his chest exposed and flushed.

Gaara felt the heat rise to his cheeks again, and covered his top half. He was lanky, and had no muscle.

"What? Are you shy?" Neji laughed at the coyness Gaara was showing, when just a moment ago, Neji had been all over Gaara.

Gaara's blush darkened, and he tried to say something, only to be stopped by a finger to the lips.

"You're very sexy. You know that? I find it difficult not to ravish you, but, that's not my choice. It's yours."

"Huh?" The Tanuki boy tilted his head to the side.

"Gaara-chan, I'm letting you be in control. You decide how far we go, you decide when to stop. I'll do as you say." Neji hovered over Gaara's flushed face, with a smile on his lips. The read head stared wide eyes, before sharing the smile, He brought his hands up slowly to trace Neji's chest. The feeling of muscle under the thin material of the Hyuuga's shirt made Gaara feel a little inferior. But once he heard Neji's breathing hitch, he had a look of astonishment.

To think, that a few feather light touches, could control a person so completely. The feelings of inferiority vanished, as Gaara moved his hands and explored the Hyuuga's chest. Shyly undoing buttons to gain access to skin on skin contact. The boy above him had his eyes closed contently as Gaara drew invisible patterns on his skin.

Neji leaned down to once more capture Gaara's lips in a passionate kiss. Their bare chest rubbed against each other, as Neji positioned hi knew between the legs of the boy below him. A low groan slipped past his pink lips as the knee began to apply pressure to a very sensitive area. The Hyuuga smirked against the boy's pale neck, his mouth trailed down Gaara's stomach, stopping to blow air on his gut, making his skin quiver. Neji laughed and continued to trail kissed down to Gaara's pants line.

Looking up with an unreadable expression, Neji looped a finger into the boy's pants.

"To continue, or not to continue? That is the question." Neji quoted with a laugh. He was teasing. And Gaara did not like that.

"If you're going to do it, do it!" He growled, making Neji's smirk widen.

"As you wish." Neji said with a grin and proceeded to unbutton Gaara's pants. Said boy bit his lip as his boxers were exposed to Neji's eyes.

"Hm, I expected cute panda's or raccoon's, definitely not Disney." Neji chuckled. Gaara blushed and gave the equivalent of a "Reaper Chop*" to the boy between his legs.

"They were a Christmas gift from Kankuro and Temari. They thought it was hilarious. Unfortunately, this was all I had clean at the moment. Deal with it, or get out." Gaara growled darkly.

"And just, whose room is this, anyway?" Neji asked.

Gaara folded his arms and laid down on the soft bed, a sign that Neji had won.

Neji put his hand on the hem of the redhead's boxers. At a painfully slow pace, he removed the troublesome clothes.

Gaara felt his blush darken and become hotter. The somewhat rational part of his mind wondered why he would ever let Neji see him so… Vulnerable. It made no sense, and yet, it made perfect sense. Alcohol was trouble, Gaara concluded. It made him so strange things he would never do, with people he would never do strange things with. However, in his clouded mind, he was still ok with it just being Neji. Even if they both forgot this even in the morning, Gaara's subconscious would know it happened, and that way, when they both forget, in a way, perhaps, both will remember?

As the boy above Gaara touched him, the redhead arched his back and bucked his hips. It was the most intimate thing he had ever done with anyone. He felt so, he couldn't describe it. The feeling of fire in his core was building up. It was burning brighter, and stronger. He needed to douse the flames, but how?

With a cry of Neji's name, Gaara came on both of their chest. Panting hard, he looked sleepily at Neji.

"You look adorable like that." Neji said kissing the boy's forehead. Gaara looked at the fingers presented to his mouth.

"Huh?"

"Suck on them. I don't have any…" Neji trailed off, and for once, blushed.

Gaara grinned, and took the fingers into his mouth. Swirling his tongue between them, over them, and coating them completely with his saliva.

"Have you, uh, ever done that to, um, yourself?" Neji asked awkwardly, before inserting a finger.

"N-No, but…" Gaara didn't finish, he squirmed uncomfortably when the finger slipped in side him. He grabbed onto Neji's shoulders tightly as the finger moved in and out of him, whimpering at the strange sensation. Soon Neji added a second finger and began making scissoring motions.

"Ah!" Gaara clutched onto Neji tighter, digging his finger nails into the soft flesh of the boy above him.

When the third finger was inserted, the brunette brushed his middle finger against the small spongy bundle of nerves, causing Gaara to moan loudly and bite the boy's neck above him, to keep from making any more loud noises. Neji moaned from the mark Gaara surely left.

Continuing to stretch the boy, and hit his prostate, Neji deemed him ready, and after taking off his pants and boxers, he positioned himself above the red head once more.

"Are you ready?" He asked with concern.

Gaara nodded shyly, blush never leaving his porcelain face. As Neji entered him, Gaara winced from the pain, causing the boy above him to stop instantly.

"Are you ok?" He asked kissing the boy's cheek.

"Y-yeah, it's just, weird feeling. I-I've never done thins, b-before." The redhead lowered his eyes.

"I'm glad I was able to be your first then." Neji admitted, kissing Gaara softly.

Once he was fully inside his new lover, he waited until Gaara was ready for him to move.

Giving an experimental wiggle of his hips, Gaara threw his head back mewling, while the Hyuuga above him groaned. Neji pulled out slowly, and pushed back in just as slowly, the Tanuki boy still winced, but the pain was beginning to go away. When Neji thrust into him and hit his sweet spot, Gaara nearly past out from the pleasure. With every thrust from his partner, he moaned incoherent words into the room, the headboard slammed against the wall, and Neji's breathing was getting faster, and quivering.

A hand grabbed his member and pumped it in time with the Hyuuga's thrust, until Gaara screamed Neji's name and saw white blind his vision. Neji thrust inside Gaara before coming himself, together they lay panting on the brunettes mattress. Neji pulled out of his lover and groaned.

"That was…" Gaara was at a lost for words and tired.

"Yeah," Neji agreed still panting. Grabbing the covers and pulling them up over them, Gaara snuggled into the Hyuuga's chest.

"I really like you." The Panda muttered before drifting off into sleep.

"I really like you too, Gaara-chan." Neji whispered into Gaara's ear and wrapped his arms around him.

**A/N: Eleven pages on the Word Program. I feel accomplished!**

**Neji: Why, if I am drunk, does my grammar and speech become better?**

**Uh… Because I suck at writing, and your Ninja Character is Stoic!**

**Gaara: Why the hell and I some blushing pansy?**

**Because, dear, you are introverted in the anime, making things like "love" new, so if you were to bang someone, you would probably blush.**

**My FIRST Yaoi lemon, I have no clue whether to be proud of myself, or see that I have become more perverted than a crap load of people think. Hm.**

**Please tell me if it was good or not!**


	9. Love Me

**A/N: I am so sorry this took so long! I have school, a job, courses I need to take online! I feel so bad for posting reasons why I haven't made a new chapter since… I can't remember O.O. Please enjoy this next chapter! A new one WILL be out soon!**

He blinked his eyes awake. It appeared to be night time, Gaara could tell from the moonlight pouring in to the room. His bottom hurt, a lot. He winced when he sat up. Ouch.

There was something next to him in the plush bed. Removing the comforter from his own body, he leaned over the lump, and peeled the covers back. Oh god! Neji Hyuuga had stray strands of hair covering his face while he slept. Gaara internally panicked, holy crap. What had he done? Did they? How wasted had he been!

Yet, there was a part of him that almost wished they had. He mentally slapped himself. He was an idiot. The only reason _it_ happed, if it had Gaara reminded himself, was only because of the intoxication. Yeah. He was just shit faced. Drunk. Under the influence, if you will.

He looked at the clock; a little after three. He had time to gather his things and get the fuck out of the Hyuuga's bed. Finding his clothes was a chore, he had found his shirt on the lamp, his pants underneath the bed, and his shoes were god knows where. He would be walking home without them.

Giving a last look at the sleeping brunette, he held his breath and approached the bed. Leaning over slowly, he brushed the stray strands away from the boys face, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. It was only because they both had drunken far too much.

Sun light fell on the pale eyed boy's face, making him wince. Ah, he had a huge head ache. Grabbing his sore head he sat up. He stood up and looked at himself in the mirror; he must have slept in the nude. He observed his eyes, a tad bloodshot, and he looked paler than usual. He had never drank so much before, he had been nervous… but about what?

The Hyuuga put on some clothes and proceeded down to the kitchen for a cup of sweet, sweet coffee. Walking blindly over past out bodies and broken bottles, he made his way to the kettle. Waiting for it to heat up, he thought hard as he could with his tired brain about last night.

For some reason Neji couldn't remember something that should have been obvious. He was missing something. Why? He scrunched his eyes and tilted his eyes in thought. Who had he been with last night, he remembered picking Gaara up, he also remembered them talking, and...

Dancing! Damn, did the Tanuki boy know how to dance. What had they done after dancing? Argh! He couldn't remember! There was a huge thing he was overlooking, but the loud whistling of the teat pot interrupted him, and made his head feel worse.

As he was preparing his cup, Sasuke walked into the kitchen holding his own head. He looked a mess; his shirt was ripped at the collar and by his stomach, his pants had been made into shorts, it looked like it had been done with a chainsaw.

Neji grabbed his friend a mug and handed him the cup, which he had filled with coffee, which Sasuke took gratefully. The sipped in silence before Neji finally asked.

"What in kami's name happened to you?" Neji gestured to Sasuke's clothes. Sasuke looked at his appearance and laughed loudly. Sasuke usually did not do this, when he had at last laughing, he stifled a giggle and explained his… look.

"After you left with Gaara, I was with Naruto, and the two of us decided to change my 'boring' clothes. We grabbed a couple of steak knifes… and here we are." He started to laugh again, "B-but it looked _sooo_ much better than it does now!" He stuttered through his laughing.

Neji felt a face palm coming on, but suppressed the urge.

"Wait? Did you say me and Gaara left? Left where?" Sasuke stopped his laughing and looked at Neji.

"You two, uh, went upstairs." He replied, pink tinged his cheeks, another unusual thing for Sasuke.

"What for?" Neji asked again.

"To help Hinata in to bed. Then when Naruto came to check up on you guys…. Uh, well. He heard stuff." Sasuke looked at his mug.

"_Hey! Teme, where did Gaara and that one dude go?" Naruto had been slurring merely seconds ago, but the memory of his friend brought him out of his drunken stupor._

"_He went upstairs with Neji, why?" Sasuke said rather irritably, they had just been in a heated make out session, and Naruto was thinking of Gaara?_

"_I have go and check on him!" Naruto said pushing away from Sasuke. Making his way through the bodies dancing, the blonde headed for the stairs. The first room he checked was Hinata's, and they weren't in there._

_He sunshine boy paused and thought. He tried to think of where Gaara could when he heard a rather disturbing noise. Inching closer to where the noise had come from Naruto came upon a door, the noises had gotten louder. Oh, god. He swallowed, and slowly turned the handle of the door._

_The redhead had his body arched into the brunette above him moaning the Hyuuga's name loudly. Naruto slammed the door and put both hands over his mouth. They had both been naked. Naked! _

"_Oh…" Naruto hid his face in embarrassment. _

"_What is it Dobe?" Sasuke had appeared, not bothering with the noises. In his opinion, that should be him and his kitsune right now. Said kitsune just shook his head frantically and pointed at the door. Raising an eyebrow, the bluenette cautiously opened the door, giving a bored stare into the room when he saw the two… at it._

Neji stood speechless. Sasuke, had returned to his emotionless face, it seemed the coffee had done the trick in returning the Uchiha back to normal.

"It looked like he was enjoying it." Sasuke offered with a smirk. Neji's horrified face was priceless.

"It's not like it was your virginity, and it's not like Gaara's ugly. In face…" Sasuke trailed off.

"Don't finish that though, Sasuke. I can't believe you saw us!" Neji moaned.

So that's what he was horrified about. No shame that one. Sasuke thought. Then he smirked. Oh how he would love to fuck with his friends mind right now. Taking a breath, he pushed that thought aside. Unfortunately, it looked as if Neji could take no more information at the moment.

H sat on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was alone in the house, Temari had gone to Shikamaru's after the party, and Kankuro had left with a pretty looking girl. Gaara sighed and flipped onto his stomach, shoving his face into his pillow.

Where was Shukaku to talk too? Hung over in his mind and sleeping. He needed to find a cure for the demon. Maybe pills, or if it even came to it he would try giving himself brain damage. Why did he need a functioning brain? He didn't.

He thought stupid thoughts. Neji did not like him, and Gaara was well off without him. They were just drunk, and a mistake happened. He was never going to a party again, as long as he lived. Even if he couldn't remember half the night, he knew that something bad happened, and that, he did remember.

He thought it lucky he ended up having sex with someone he knew. If it had been someone he never met, he would have felt like such a whore. More so than he already did. Losing your virginity sucks, his bottom still hurt.

He rolled over again and covered his face with the pillow, even though his room was already dark, he still had a headache. The doorbell down stairs rang, sighing again, Gaara sat up, letting his plush pillow fall in to his lap, he made his way to the door, rather, he limped to the door.

When he opened it, he saw a very familiar face. The same familiar face he slammed the door in, or tried too. Neji stuck his foot in the door, making it impossible for the door to shut.

"Can we talk?" Neji asked.

'No, we cannot talk. I know it was a mistake. I know you think it was a mistake. Just go away. I'll even home school, as long as I don't have to see your face everyday and feel the pain in my chest like I do now!' He wanted to say it so bad. He wanted to punch the Hyuuga in the face and send him to the Hospital with a concussion. He wanted to smash his lips to the other boys and pull him to his bedroom. He was so confused.

He opened the door to allow Neji in, he led him to the living where he sat on the couch, Neji was still standing.

"What?" He asked.

Neji ran his fingers through his hair. He hadn't really planned what he was going say to Gaara after Sasuke dropped him off, he did know they had to talk though. He sighed,

"About, um, last night,"

"Allow me to stop you there." The heated red head held up his hand, signaling Neji to shut the hell up.

"If you think it was a mistake, I understand. I also will understand if it was stupid of me to think…" He said the last part in a whisper. He didn't know what eh thought anymore. How strange that one simple experience made him feel so abandoned, lost, and hurt.

"I don't think it was a mistake." Neji stated sternly making Gaara look at the Hyuuga. His sea green eyes wide and confused. He looked so cute like that Neji had to smile.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" The defense was up around his Tanuki boy.

"Allow me, to finish," Neji said sitting on the same couch as Gaara, who scooted to the opposite end.

"I think that such a wonderful thing happened last night, and I was not conscious of it. I feel terrible I did not have to opportunity to not really be there."

What? The hell was that supposed to mean. Mind trick? Or …

"I understand if you feel like it was a mistake, but I want you to know that it was not."  
"How would you know, if you weren't conscious during when it happened?" Gaara asked crossing his arms and looking away. How could he say such things when he had been under the influence, granted the redhead had been as well, but that wasn't it. He just decided to come and make Gaara feel better. Others had done to Temari, and al they had wanted was more of her body.

Temari had drilled into her younger brother's head that boys were evil, and everything they said was and would always be a lie. But she was with Shikamaru now… as far as he knew that hadn't had intercourse. Does what she said count in her situation with Shikamaru? Moreover, does it count with him and Neji?

"I know, because when Sasuke told me what happened, the only regret I felt," Gaara felt his heart sink in his chest, "was that Naruto had walked in on us." Gaara blinked as Neji confessed this with a blush. He felt one of his own creeping its way up his cheeks. Poor Naruto, that must have been a very awkward thing to happen.

The quiet atmosphere continued. Gaara scooted a little closer to Neji.

"Do you swear?" He asked quietly with his head down, he had grabbed the sleeve of Neji's jacket.

"Swear?"

"Do you swear that it wasn't a mistake? Do you swear you…?" Gaara lifted up his head, his eyes were looking red. Neji thought he was going to cry. He tried to say it again, but his voice died out into a sob. The brunette smiled when the younger boy grabbed him around the waist and buried his head the elder's chest. Neji wrapped his arms around the boy as he sobbed into his Jacket.

"Yes Gaara, I do swear I love you. I promise I do." Neji grabbed the smaller boy by his chin, kissing his wet soft lips. Gaara slowly opened into the kiss after Neji' tongue persuaded the redhead's to dance with it. When the kiss ended Gaara wiped his eyes panting.

"You had better mean that, or I will kill you." Gaara said with a smirk. If not for the red nose and still red puffy eyes, the smirk would have been dead sexy, but given the circumstances, it made the Tanuki look extremely cute. Gaara pressed his lips on the Hyuuga's wrapping his arms around the elder's neck.

Neji slowly pushed the boy into a laying position on the couch, trailing kissed down his neck. Gaara whimpered, grabbing Neji's shoulders.

"I'm still sore from last night." He pouted at his lover. The brunette chuckled softly and kissed the boy's nose.

"I wasn't going to, don't worry. Can I still hold you?" Neji asked.

"Ugh, fine." Gaara said as Neji moved so that Gaara was lying on top of him.

"Good."

**A/N:** **Fluff galore. Emo Gaara is very emo. Good thing they got a happy ending.**

**Neji's jacket he is wearing is the same jacket the Izaya Orihara from Durarara! Wears! I love Izaya .**

**Sorry it took me so long, but I got a job, and I have back pain now (even though I'm really young O,o) I hope it was worth it, I know I am unsatisfied/, but who cares about me, it's about what you guys, the readers, think!**

**Finale Notes: Izaya is sexy, I finished this at 12:45 (a little off from my promise, but, eh), I get my first paycheck tomorrow (w00t) and watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, you will be surprised at how incredibly awesome it is!**


End file.
